


How am I crossing the line?

by Tmnttrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Lance, BAMF Lance (Voltron), M/M, OBA universe, Omega Keith, Omega Keith (Voltron), alpha shiro, angry lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmnttrash/pseuds/Tmnttrash
Summary: Lance is angry that the team won’t listen to him about how they shouldn’t trust Lotor. Shiro and him fight and somehow Lance used his Alpha voice on Keith? Lance is broken
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	How am I crossing the line?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hopefully you enjoy! I’ve never written a work based off of the ABO universe! Hopefully it turned out alright! Thank you guys!

Pale skin obstructed his vision. The long expanse of the neck was the only thing he could focus on. The scent in the room was thick with worry and confusion. The high pitched whine filled the air and Keith stretched his neck unbelievably farther to the side to bare his neck to Lance. Lance felt sick. Keith's eyes were screwed up and his face was tight, his lips were pressed into a line, his nose scrunching up and his eyebrows were raised. Keith’s submitting scent filled Lance’s nose and he just stood there frozen as he watched his mate, who he swore to protect from anything, bare his neck to him. He was scared of Lance- Lance had done this to Keith.  
“Keith…” was all Lance was able to get out as Keith’s legs started to shake and the room was suffocating him- he couldn’t breathe! He couldn’t focus on anything other than the fear he had caused- not only to Keith but to the rest of his family- the room was full of tension and he could smell the anger. He could specifically smell Shiro’s anger the most, it was strong and intoxicating. It screamed danger with the smell of the forest and fire. It screamed out to him and he felt so guilty.  
He didn’t notice when he was shoved away from Keith. He doesn’t even know who did it but it was hard enough that he fell to the ground on his ass. He watched in a transfixed haze as the rest of the group was surrounding Keith- who was on the ground from falling to his knees at some point in a huge act of submission- and bile rose up his throat. Shiro stood up from the protective circle around Keith and stalked towards Lance, Lance’s dull blue eyes following his movements. He could smell the protectiveness of Shiro, the smell was dangerous and it only proved Shiro’s anger when a punch had landed across his face.  
Blood filled his mouth and tears fell down his face, not from the pain but from the disgusting act he had done. Lance had been angry during the meeting- Lotor had been getting on his nerves and not a single soul, other than Keith, had heard his side. Everyone had been acting like they were buddy buddy with him. It had pissed every fiber of his being off. Back home he was supposed to be pack leader but here no one trusted him enough. Shiro was the leader and that was that- what he and Allura said was God. Lance knew to trust his instincts and his instincts were screaming as to not trust Lotor. Lotor had tried to kill them, although he was forever grateful for Lotor saving Keith’s life, he didn’t trust the half Galran as far as he could throw him.  
The meeting had consisted of how successful each mission had been because of the intel that Lotor had provided. The cuban knew the odds weren’t in his favor from the first meeting they had with Lotor, he couldn’t say that Lotor was bad because of some hunch. His actions had shown that he was “trustworthy” and Lance’s words, even before Lotor, had been usually glanced over.  
Lance’s patience had been worn thin during the meeting when Allura had snapped at him for not realizing that “some people change” and that just because “he is Galra doesn’t mean he isn’t trustworthy”. As soon as he heard those words his last bit a sanity snapped. He stood up, his chair falling over in the process. Everyone's eyes were on him- even Pidge who had been tinkering this whole time. His lips pulled into a snarl and he hissed, “That’s funny coming from you, Mrs. ‘I’m gonna disregard my team mate for being half Galran’.” The silence was deafening and a pin could have dropped on the other side of the castle and they all would have been able to hear it. Allura’s shoulders jerked as if she had been physically wounded and said, “How dare you.” Her voice was nothing above a whisper but the rage was evident in her voice. Lance couldn’t smell her feelings nor Corans because they didn’t have scent glands like everyone did on earth. They didn’t have to worry about who was an alpha or who was an omega, they let whoever was capable do the job that was needed. It was beautiful really but at times like these he wished he could smell her and see if he had gotten his point across or if she was just flabbergasted at such an accusation.  
Her eyes flickered up to his and her stare was hard but it had nothing compared to the anger and frustration he has been feeling for MONTHS. How dare she allow Lotor- who has tried to kill them- wander their home when her own teammate had been revealed to be half Galra and she was so blatantly racist that it made his blood boil.  
“How dare you assume that I would stoop so low as to discriminate against my own team members. You need to know your place Lance.” Her message was clear, she was in charge and he needed to sit down because she was something special and he was not. The snarl never left his face and he leaned on his arms on the table and got as close as he could to the Princess and a sick part of him was happy at how she seemed to recoil from him and her eyes had flashed with fear, “Know my place?” A humorless laugh left the blue eyed boy's lips as he stared at her in disbelief, “I don’t think it’s your place to say if I’m acting out of line, Princess.” He practically snarled the last word, “These people mean the world to me, I knew them before we were dragged into YOUR war. We don’t have to be here so if I were you…” He leaned even farther across the table, “I’d learn YOUR place.”  
He stared at her and as soon as she looked down at her lap, he knew he had won. Know one dare decide to speak except Keith, “Lance.” Keith’s pale hand pulled against the jacket that Lance always wore. Blue eyes quickly snapped down and looked at Keith. The intense glare had made Keith flinch back and Lance registered a part of him had felt guilty.  
“That was uncalled for Lance.” Pidge's voice rose above the silence. He raised his gaze and saw that every single one of them had disbelief or disappointment in their eyes. “That was uncalled for?” Lance couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “We have an alliance with someone who has tried to kill us numerous times and this is where you draw the line? When I actually have the balls to say my point?”  
“Allura has done nothing wrong, Lance. She is right, you are out of line. She’s the one in charge, stop pretending that you are a leader.” Shiro’s deep voice had him snapping his head in the direction of the black paladin. Lance scoffed and disbelief filled him, “You are standing up for her? He has hurt us! He will hurt us again, why can’t you see that? We aren’t safe with him here. He needs to leave.”  
“The only one who needs to leave right now is you, Lance.” Lance’s sharp blue eyes met with Shiro's dark ones and right then and there he felt his heart break. ‘Seventh wheel’ was floating through his mind. They chose an enemy over him. A breathless laugh fell from his lips, “I can’t believe this.” Lance and Shiro both were standing now and neither one of them had moved their eyes away, it was a fight for dominance and authority and both of them knew it.  
Silently Keith stood up and pushed Lance back so he could stand in front of him, “It’s okay. Take a breath, alright? You aren’t thinking clearly.”  
“I’m thinking the clearest I ever have, Keith.” Lance’s eyes never left Shiros even as Keith tried to block him from his view, Lance was so thankful for his height in that moment. “I will not repeat myself again, Lance. You need to leave.” Shiro still is gonna argue with him in front of everyone? Fine, he’ll play this game. Lance moved Keith behind him and stalked up towards Shiro, “I’m as much as part of the team as anyone else.” Lance hissed out and he towered over Shiro. “Are you sure about that? Right now you seem like a liability above anything else. We have a plan and if you’re not gonna be a part of it, leave. We don’t need you.” Shiro’s voice was steady but Lance could see how Shiro’s fists were clenched shut and shaking, he was about to snap but Lance couldn’t find it in himself to give a single fuck. As soon as Lance was just about to give a punch to Shiro’s smug face, Keith tugged him back, “Stop Lance! Just drop it. Stop fighting.”  
Without even looking at Keith, Lance had said, with the scariest voice anyone has heard from the cuban, “Sit down, Keith.” As soon as the words left his lips he felt fear pang his heart. He whipped his head around so fast that he was sure he had whiplash. Keith’s eyes were glazed over and his neck was bared and that’s how they got to where they were right now. The punch left his skin tingling and he tried to stand up and move closer to Keith, there was no way. He never would use his Alpha voice, right? This was just some dream.  
“K-Keith, I’m so sorry. It’s okay! You’re alright, please stop.” Lance begged as he was a foot away from Keith before Shiro pushed him back, “Stay away from him.” Lance glared at Shiro and looked at the rest of the team, who still were surrounding Keith, and they were all looking at him in shock. Keith was laying on his back and his head was resting on Hunks lap. Lance looked at Hunk and his heart throbbed at the sad look Hunk gave him.  
“He’s my mate, I have the right to be near him.”  
“You lost that right as soon as you decided to use his genetics against him.”  
Lance looked at the rest of the team and then back to Shiro, “Fuck this.” Lance shoved past Shiro and kneeled next to Keith and held his hand. The rest of the team couldn’t decide whether or not to get Lance away but as soon as they saw the tears that had been running down his face, they knew it was an accident. “Keith, baby, I’m so sorry. I never meant to do that to you. You were just trying to help. I’m so so sorry. Please stop baring your neck. It’s okay.”  
Keith’s glazed eyes cleared as he heard his new command. He looked at Lance who was staring at him with the most heart broken expression he has ever seen. “There are those pretty eyes.” Lance said as he held Keith’s hand against his cheek.  
“L-Lance?” Keith’s voice stuttered and a confused expression made a place on his face.  
“Yeah, it’s me baby.” Lance whispered as he pressed a kiss to Keith’s hand.  
“What happened?” Keith's body was limp as Lance pulled him into his arms and into a bridal carry. Lance felt the team's stares burning a whole into him. “I did something bad, Keith.” Tears still flowed from his eyes as he pressed his face into Keith’s neck. He focused on the scent he was admitting. The apologetic and sorrow filled scent filled Keith’s nose and he decided to send back warm ones. Lance cried as Keith tried to soothe him, he had caused this and he didn’t deserve Keith’s sympathy.  
“He commanded you, Keith.” Shiro said in disgust. He was only a hand lengthed reach away from Keith, as if Lance were to hurt him. Keith’s eyes widened and he pulled back from Lance far enough to look his mate in the eyes, “You did what?”  
“I commanded you, Keith. I know my apologies won’t be enough to show how sorry I am. I did something so wrong that I won’t blame you for never talking to me again.” Lance’s eyes glanced away from Keiths.  
“Lance, Lance look at me.” A pale hand caressed his chin to get the blue eyes to meet the dark purple eyes of Keith, “It was an accident. You’d never hurt me on purpose.” Keith’s fingers moved to wipe away the tears that were running down Lance’s face. “You were stressed and wanted us to be safe, right?” Lance only nodded and Keith smiled, “You didn’t want me involved in the fight because I could have gotten hurt. I love you, Lance. Yes I am shocked that it happened but I forgive you.” Lance sobbed and kissed Keith on the lips.  
As he pulled away he saw the team staring at them and he saw the littlest bit of guilt flicker between everyone’s eyes, “Shiro, I am sorry. You and Allura were both right. I am out of line. I apologize for all the issues I have caused, not only now but on the field. If you believe in Lotor, I will try my best to do so too.” Lance’s head bowed and Allura and Shiro glanced at each other. With a sigh Shiro said, “I need to apologize too. I wasn’t responding to this situation correctly. You do have a part on this team, I need to take everyone’s own opinions into account and I promise I will get better with doing so.”  
“Me too.” Allura agreed with a sad expression, “I, too, was out of line and I apologize dearly. The argument started because of my closed mindedness on your feelings and for that I apologize.”  
Lance must have been hearing things wrong, Shiro and Allura had just apologized to him when he had caused this mess? Granted Shiro had punched him but he deserved it. They had enough stress on their plates, they don’t need to take his silly feelings into account.  
“You don’t have to apologize. I started all of this. I’m sorry that you all had to witness my outburst.”  
“We are all stressed, it’s understandable as to why it happened. We must all come to terms with Lance’s worries. We all will be vigilant and careful with anything and everything involving Lotor. No one can be alone with him and everyone needs to keep a weapon and a communicator on them at all times. Although this won’t fix all the suspicions about Lotor, I do hope it gives you somewhat of a peace of mind, Lance.” Allura says and she looks at Lance. He knew she meant every word she had said, “That would be great, Allura. Thank you.”  
Allura gives him a small smile and nods, “Thank you for caring so much about all of us.”  
Lance smiles as before he knows it Hunk is wrapping his arms around both him and Keith and hugs them like his life depends on it, “We all love you buddy.” Pidge nods in agreement and slowly joins the hug, next is Allura who tugged Shiro with her and then Coran. Although not everything was fixed and there were still apologies that needed to be said, Lance was okay with Keith against his chest, a grin plastered on his face as the group hug ensued. He looked happy and Lance knew that he and Keith had to talk about it later but right now? He looked at everyone with a loving glance, he was gonna enjoy some time with the people he loves.


End file.
